mission sparkles
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: alucard hasn't been on a mission in a while and it beginning to get bored. integra offers a mission that leads him to forks when he discovers that these vampires sparkle? rated M for slight violence and gore, nothing too graphic


**First ever hellsing-twilight cross-over.**

 **Just a warning, this has huge anti-twilightism because VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!**

 **That is all.**

… **.**

"We've been receiving reports over in America, a little town call Forks has been infested with vampires and they are attacking civilians." Integra explained to her pet.

He smiled upon her, his eyes growing dark with excitement. He hadn't been on a mission for a long time and now was the perfect time. He'd been meaning to stretch his legs for a while.

"I want you and the police girl to handle this little problem ok?" Integra's eyes grew more serious. "Alucard."

Alucard simply bow with his ever present smirk. "As you wish, Sir Integra."

….

The sky was clouded when they arrived late afternoon, much to Alucard's annoyance; it was sloshy as he stood in the mud from the early rain. Integra had arranged that they live in a small house with all the windows boarded up so Seras could roam freely around during the day if she needed to.

Although Seras had been avoiding her master due to his sudden bad mood, she did try to pry answers out of him as to wonder why they were here in the first place.

Alucard has answered with a simple: 'to kill vampire's Police Girl."

But there was another reason as to why alucard wasn't in the best of moods right now. Don't let his appearance fool you; he was absolutely ecstatic to be out and on a mission finally. But the air here held traces of vampire, and a type of vampire that seemed absolutely weak and not worth his time. It almost seemed like a waste of time.

Deciding not to focus too much on the fact that he could sense these worthless vampires, Alucard took a walk. The dense forest was perfect for shielding the sunlight, not that there was any to begin with since the sun had set.

Without really knowing where he was going, Alucard had stepped out into a large open field with flat ground covered in weeping grass. Nothing really interesting seemed to be happening, not like this town was of some amusement anyway.

A twig snapped alerting his attention. Stepping out of the shadows was two, no, three people, two men and a woman with flowing red hair, one of the men had dark coloured skin and the other had a short pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?" the one with the pony tail glared, eyes glowing red.

Alucard felt a smile pull his mouth open to reveal white shark like teeth. These were the vampires he had been looking for.

He stalked closer to them, getting a better look at them to assess their skills. They didn't seem like much. Mostly likely worthless garbage that thought they could take on true undead.

"You still didn't answer my question," the pony tail boy snarled, bending his form ready to attack. "Who the hell are you!" he said it with more fury after being ignored.

"Your death," Alucard said smoothly.

"Our death?" he scoffed, "my god, this is pathetic. Let's kill him!"

All three zoomed towards him, nothing but blares for a human eye. They each began tearing at Alucard's body, ripping chucks of flesh from bone, pulling limb from body. They then let him fall to the ground backwards, most of his body scattered around him.

Yet he never lost that smile.

That mocking smile that still stayed its place, even after they ripped half his face off.

"That should do it," pony tail boy said, wiping his hands clean.

"Yes, he won't be getting back up, ever again." The red head smirked; the three began to move off, turning their backs to Alucard, which been began their biggest mistake.

"We should get going before the Cullen's show up." the black man said.

A low chuckle sounded.

The three froze over in fear.

It didn't take them long to discover that the laugher was coming from the corpse they had just killed. Or thought they had killed.

The moon glazed red as black bats began to float from it, squeaking high pitched. A red aura surrounded Alucard as his body turned shadowy. A sudden whirl wind of darkness engulfed Alucard as it hit the three vampires who shielded their faces from the black wind. Peeking through fingers, they witnessed the vampire heal all his wounds, create new tissue and organs, cover body with muscle and skin until the vampire stood before them, fully healed and smile even more mocking.

Glowing red eyes wide with madness, Alucard reached into his coat and pulled forth his silver gun, holding it out straight and aiming it straight at the three vampires before him.

He fired.

First to go was the black man. Shot through the head and the heart as blood splattered on the girl behind him. She let loose a horrifying scream and fell backwards, landing on her butt.

"The silver cross of Manchester cathedral was melted down to make these 13mm exploding shells. Nothing I shoot never gets back up again." Alucard smiled devilishly as he turned his gun on the two remaining vampires who seemed stunned.

He emptied his magazine on them without a second thought.

"There," he dropped the empty slot from his gun to the ground, and replaced it with a new one. "That should take care of that matter."

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention again, before a black flash disappeared into the lush green forest, he saw glowing amber watching him closely.

"And my night just keeps getting better." He followed the black flash which led him to a house with large glass windows and wooden walls. It seemed very flash. And he hated it.

Marching up to the front door, he heard muffled voices, explaining that he was the one that killed those three other vampires. He had caught a glimpse of them inside through the wide open window. Light reflected off their skin and glowed! No, it wasn't glowing, it sparkled.

That enraged Alucard.

He didn't even bother knocking and instead pulled out both his black gun and his silver gun, aiming it straight at the door and pulling the trigger. The bullets flew everywhere inside and the vampires inside got ready, hearing the sudden intrusion.

"I've had enough of you," Alucard seethed, "goddamn punk!" he stepped inside seeing the quaking vampires. "You aren't even worthy of the lowest pits of hell. Vampires like you make us true vampires look like clowns. And you call yourself nosferatu? You disgust me! So why don't you be good and die."

Alucard instantly put up his guns, firing at the vampires and destroying their bodies with the silver bullets, reloading and firing more for good measures. The room suddenly silenced. It wasn't exactly fun but it had killed enough time for another vampire to come down from the stairs to see what the noise was. Alucard noted he was male with brown hair and amber eyes.

As the new vampire stared at the bloody bodies of his family, his face turned rage. He charged at Alucard without thinking. Alucard had put away his guns and lashed out, gripping the boy's neck and lifting him into the air with little effort.

"Look at this, does this toddler think he can fight the king of vampires?" Alucard smirked at the futile attempt of revenge. "Let's see how much you can take."

The grip on the boy's neck tightened, tightening and tightening until a loud pop sounded. The boy's body fell limply yet his heart still beat. "Not a lot then." Alucard frowned, then smirked again, "oh well, better not leave any alive."

And with that, Alucard stabbed his hand through the boy's chest, twisting to make sure he was dead. Then left the body with the others. Alucard walked out, setting fire to the house and letting it burn before heading back to his temporary lodge.

….

"You managed to kill all of them single handily?" Integra said, her tone stern as usual.

"Of course, those petty vampires were barely worth the effort let alone the wasted silver bullets." Alucard replied. He'd rather not waste more time on those sparkling vampires; it gave him shivers just to think that this is what has become of vampires.

"Alright, off you go then." integra shooed him away.

"With pleasure, my master." and Alucard walked away, putting this whole ordeal behind him in the process.

…

 **Alright, that's my first anti-twilight fanfic. If you guys want more, I'm happy to write more.**

 **I'm planning on a second chapter where its Seras killing the werewolves in her true vampiric form with her shadow arm.**

 **Please give me a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
